Hush little baby
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "'On our way to the, to the crime scene,' again a giggle, 'we uh… we hit a squirrel. And,' he hit his face to stop the chuckles and giggles from escaping, but he found that didn't work out at all. He swallowed a bit, then rubbed his head with both his hands. 'Phew, uh, so we hit a squirrel, and Lisbon saw this and she broke down. There. That's what happened.'" Jisbon, rated K plus.


**A/N: Seriously, I loved writing this. I don't care if it's good or not, I cracked up writing this. If Jane and Lisbon will ever get to the point where they are in this story, then this really has to happen. And I know something similar like this happened in Bones as well, but just forget about that, okay. This is something different.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Hush little baby'**_

"Are you sure you want to take Lisbon?" Van Pelt asked cautiously, making sure she knew exactly where her boss was so that she wasn't caught in the act of openly disagreeing with her superior's decisions.

Cho nodded, as if it was obvious that he should take her with him.

"Do you remember last time she came with you to a crime scene?"

Cho merely nodded again. Van Pelt threw up her hands.

"Fine. It's your problem then. Just make sure to bring Jane as well because you won't be able to stop her from ranting if she starts."

It didn't escape either of their attentions that they were acting more and more like a team leader, the rounder Lisbon got. Maybe it was protectiveness, maybe it out of sympathy, though that last one was very unlikely with their shared history.

After all, Team Lisbon was unbeatable – with or without their mother.

But it wouldn't hurt if _she_ was actually there, being the bad ass cop that she used to be. Yet then again, she was still her snappy little self, so they didn't miss out on anything.

Cho sighed, and got up.

"I don't even know why she wants to join us every time," Rigsby said. Van Pelt shot him a 'are you stupid?' look.

"Really? Wayne, her job is everything she has. She's not going to let something like this destroy that. Believe me, she's going to fight bad guys until she'll explode. And Jane won't stop her, he just wants to see her happy."

"I still think it's stupid. What if someone chases her and she falls or something? Something could happen, something really bad-"

"But she's still Lisbon," Cho deadpanned, and Rigsby groaned.

"Yeah, Lisbon, plus Jane and their secret language. I swear to God, I'm happy _you_ are the one having to take them with you. I'm not staying alone with these two anymore, they're like two insufferable teenagers."

Rigsby chuckled and Cho just collected his stuff, bracing himself and walking into the direction of Lisbon's office.

"Good luck!"

-YulianaHenderson-

Half an hour later, Van Pelt and Rigsby hadn't expected what was happening now at all.

Cho was walking over to his desk, his face as stoic as ever but there was a hint of confusion and surprise in his eyes.

Lisbon was wobbling over to her office, her hands under her almost fully rounded belly and her cheeks were wet with tears – and she was still crying.

Jane was walking beside her, his hand on the small of her back, and he had an amused expression on his face.

Van Pelt and Rigsby exchanged looks with Cho, who was wise enough not to say something, and then they jumped up to run towards Lisbon's office.

"What happened?"  
"Is something wrong with the baby?"  
"Why are you smiling?"

They rambled through each other, casting worried glances at Lisbon and her belly, but Jane just chuckled and shook his head.  
"Nothing is wrong, trust me. Lisbon just... had a weak moment-"

"Shut up, Jane," she snapped, wiping at her eyes and walking over to the couch.

Now Van Pelt and Rigsby were confused.

Jane looked at Lisbon who did her best at sitting down without actually plumping down, using the backrest as leverage, which made a hilarious view.

He chuckled, but then his smile died when he saw Lisbon's pointed glare. He coughed, and then faced the two worried team members with a serious expression.

"We, uhm..." he tried to say, but a chuckled escaped his mouth involuntarily. He focused again, but it seemed very hard for him. "On our way to the, to the crime scene," again a giggle, "we uh... we hit a squirrel. And," he hit his face to stop the chuckles and giggles from escaping, but he found that didn't work out at all. He swallowed a bit, then rubbed his head with both his hands. "Phew, uh, so we hit a squirrel, and Lisbon saw this and she broke down. There. That's what happened."

Lisbon's cheeks became a fierce shade of red, and Jane let his chuckles escape again. Van Pelt and Rigsby stared at the man, then at each other and then at Jane again, who was now sitting down beside Lisbon, desperately trying to hold her hand but she pulled it back every time he tried to grab it.

"You... _cried_, because of a squirrel?"  
"In my offense, that squirrel could have been a parent for all we know. And that squirrel was another squirrel's baby. We ran over someone's baby."

Now, not only Jane was laughing, Van Pelt and Rigsby actually started smiling as well. Jane put up an act of fondly caressing Lisbon's cheek, but she slapped away his arm.

"Stop it. Seriously. I hate you. What's so funny about mocking a heavily pregnant woman? You know, they are actually really dangerous, I understand now why so many women were evil while they were pregnant. You're sharing your body with another human being, that in itself should be reason enough for people to admire pregnant women but no, instead they scoff them for their insufferable mood swings and pregnancy hormones. I'm not enjoying them either, okay, I-" she released Jane's hand which she had been painfully squeezing up until that moment, then reached up to cover her head, and judging by the way Jane smiled that amused smile again, she was starting to cry.

Really, if she had genuinely cried about something bad, then he would feel for her, and his heart would actually clench at the sight, but not when she was crying over something so irrelevant. Of course, it did hurt him, but if he were to be depressed by her outbursts every time, he would be crying himself 24/7. And anyway, he was used to these mood swings by now – yes, Angela had been much better in coping with them, but then again, Lisbon and Angela were two different women.

He shook his head briefly, chasing away the thought of Angela hitting him when he had moved the scissors without telling her, and focused on the crying woman in front of him.

"Oh my god, Jane, we killed someone's baby!" she sobbed, and Jane looked at the two team members who were still standing in front of the couple. Their amusement had evidently died, and they were now awkwardly finding a way to get away from here.

Jane nodded to them. "It's fine, you can go. I got this."

They didn't need more encouragement and even before the two had fled from the office, Lisbon scooted closer to him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay, Teresa. I'm here. It's fine," he whispered in her ear. Her body was shaking under the force of her sobs, and Jane's heart did in fact clench now. This was more than just the normal crying sessions. If he would have known beforehand that this was what would happen to his strong Teresa while she was carrying his child, he wouldn't have put her through that.

"I could lose my baby just like the mother of that squirrel lost her baby, Patrick."  
"But you won't, I'll make sure of that. I promised you that months ago, and I'll stick to that forever. I'm going to protect you and our child, whatever it takes. No one of us three will end up like that squirrel, I promise."

Lisbon huffed, ready to make a witty remark but he shook his head. He placed a kiss against her temple and lightly ran one of his hands through her hair, while the other gently grabbed her legs to pull her closer. He then brushed her belly, and she sighed against the skin in his neck.

He cleared his throat, and started singing, startling Lisbon and she didn't even have time to roll her eyes.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

"I'm not a baby anymore, Jane," Lisbon whispered, but between sobs. He just pulled her closer.

_And if that mockingbird won't sing_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat_

They sat like that for a few minutes more, Jane further singing the notes but without the actual text. He had wrapped his arms around her, rocking her like he would a baby – _their_ baby, in a few week's time.

She was the one to pull away, frantically wiping at her eyes and smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. Damn these stupid hormones."

Jane chuckled and wiped away the remnants of her tears. "Don't think this is the first time I've seen this, Teresa. You're not only _just_ pregnant. Nope, the full nine months. I'm used to it."

She rolled her eyes, and moved away from him. She took in a few deep breaths, and he smiled when he noticed they weren't shuddering – there was his tough little girl.

She moved to get off the couch, but groaned.

"I'll just stay here the entire day," she murmured, and Jane chuckled.

He got up and came to stand in front of her, reaching out his hands.  
"Come on, beautiful whale of mine, I'll get you up-"

"You ever dare saying that again and I swear, breathing's gonna hurt." She placed her hands in his though, and he lifted her up, into his arms. Despite her advanced pregnancy, she still weighted something close to a feather.

"No crying?" Jane asked, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"If you tell Cho not to run over poor animals anymore, then I'm good."

"I will pass on the message. But let's just wait a few weeks, so that I can hold our perfect baby. He won't hurt me when I'm with the baby."

"Whatever. It's your own fault."

"How is any of this _my_ fault? Cho ran over that squirrel!"

"You had it coming, saying I'm a whale. I'm going to finish up some paperwork, and you're gonna get me something completely unhealthy, then maybe I can forgive you."

She slapped away Jane's hands which were still stroking her belly and then stepped away from him.

"Just let that baby come already," Jane murmured, watching as Lisbon struggled to sit down, and he exited her office, ducking just in time to avoid the stapler that was flying through the air.

* * *

**A/N: You liked it? It was just some random fluff I really wanted to include in my life since I'm also trying to make an essay but I'm failing like hell. But let me know what you think ^^**


End file.
